Natural gas is increasingly becoming an attractive fuel source option for internal combustion engine applications. One type of natural gas engine ignites a main charge of natural gas in an engine cylinder by compression igniting a pilot quantity of diesel fuel. Although a variety of strategies exist for supplying both gaseous and liquid fuels in a compression ignition engine, newer generation engines have tended toward the advantages associated with common rail fuel systems. Additional problems and challenges can be added when there is a desire to adapt a dual fuel system to pre-existing engine geometry platform. An example dual fuel common rail system is shown, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,931.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.